Muse
by Ratin8tor
Summary: Nine Doctors, One Muse. Note each story is exactly 156 words to reflect the original 156 stories in the classic series.
1. Calliope

The Doctor, an old man with long flowing white hair and mischievous eyes, sat opposite the woman that had requested a meeting with him. She called himself some sort of scribe, ready to transcribe the adventures of the Time Lord.

"Well this is indeed an honour," the Doctor said, bowing deeply to his host.

"Oh no, the honour is all mine. To meet a being over a thousand years old that's travelled all over time and space. The story I shall write will be epic."

"Ah," said the Doctor. "Then I afraid you'll be disappointed my dear, for I am only just reaching three hundred." The lady's jaw dropped as she tried to process this new knowledge.

"But you're so old-" she began.

"Ah but how appearances can be deceptive my dear. No I am quite the youngster, all things considered. Why, were you expecting someone else?"

"Yes," admitted the lady. "Ah well. Another time then."


	2. Clio

The Doctor, a short little man who could be described as a cosmic hobo, looked at the scrolls around him.

"I must say, this is quite a collection," he said admiringly.

"Quite," said the woman who'd asked to meet him. "But you're history will be the most interesting to say the least."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Well your history, spread across all of time and space-" The Doctor held up for silence, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes. Well I haven't done any of that yet. It can't really be history if it's in my future, so to speak."

"Well can I chronicle what you've already done?" asked the woman desperately.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've already spent most of my life running from my history. I'd rather not have it catch up to me. It's better if people don't know that I tend to get... involved."

"Indeed," admitted the lady. "Ah well. Another time then."


	3. Erato

The Doctor, an elegantly dressed man with a shock of white hair, sipped the tea his host had provided him. It was an excellent brew.

"I always told Winston that a good tea can strengthen any man. Churchill, that is."

"Naturally," said the host. "But I was wondering about whether I could talk to you about your wife." The Doctor's cup stopped, hovering in front of his lips. His eyes widened in shock before he slowly and carefully put it back on the table.

"I assure you, young lady, that I've never been involved with anyone, romantically or otherwise!"

"I see. Then it appears that I've gotten you at a most inconvenient time. My apologies."

"Well that's all right. But the thought of a man like me getting married is inconceivable. I told Cleopatra that, and now I'm telling you. It will never happen."

"But of course," smiled the lady knowingly. "Ah well. Another time then."


	4. Euterpe

The Doctor, a bushy-haired wide-eyed fellow with a Bohemian flair, applauded his host as she finished playing her instrument.

"Oh that was very good. Wasn't that good? I use to play a recorder like that back in the day."

"Thank you," said the host gracefully. "Tell me, have you ever been a musical man?"

"Oh once, once," said the Doctor airily, waving his hand non-committally in the air. "But I'm afraid I let the time run away from me."

"That's a shame. Tell me, have you heard the music people have written about you?"

"They have?" said the Doctor, his eyes widening as he sat forward eagerly. "Well I doubt they'd capture all of my magnificence in simple song, but it's nice to know one is admired."

"Would you like to hear it Doctor?"

"Thank you but no. I'm afraid I really must dash, importance business."

"Of course," nodded the host. "Ah well. Another time then."


	5. Melpomene

The Doctor, a fair-haired man with a pleasant and open face, sat grim-faced opposite his host.

"How have your companions been?" she asked, figuring the mask that she held on her lap.

"Oh fine, fine," said the Doctor non-committally. His normal, youthful energy seemed drained away. His eyes held a hint of sadness behind them.

"We both know that not to be true Doctor," said the host sadly, reaching out a comforting hand. The Doctor didn't reply, staring longingly into the distance.

"Never again," he whispered, mostly to himself. "At least not in this incarnation. Never again." He bowed his head, as if making a silent prayer.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet, all energy and enthusiasm. "Anyway thanks for the welcome, but I must dash."

"Of course," nodded the host, letting the mask slip from her fingers. "But remember: Brave heart Doctor." But already he'd run off.

"Ah well," sighed the host. "Another time then."


	6. Polyhymnia

The Doctor, a man whose clothing clashed with all sensible atheistic sense, examined the veil that had been presented to him.

"Thank you but no," said the Doctor. "I'm afraid I'm going to keep what I'm wearing."

"But of course," said the host, withdrawing the present and laying it down beside her. "Tell me, are you a religious man?"

"Depends on the occasion," said the Doctor cryptically, holding his cards close to his chest.

"Are you interested in the hymns that have been written about you?"

"Hymns, hmm? Well that wouldn't surprise me. I've had such a tremendous impact on so many worlds it's no doubt they would feel compelled to write about my considerable impressive exploits. But no thank you, I'd rather not let it get to my head. I am, after all, quite a humble man. I do what I do solely because it needs doing."

"Of course," said the host. "Another time then."


	7. Terpsichore

The Doctor, a short little man who's comical nature hid his darker side, strummed the lyre absent-mindedly.

"You're quite good," remarked the host.

"Thank you. I'm a bit out of practice, but you know what they say: Practice over time saves nine."

"Indeed," smiled the host, ignoring the broken metaphor. "Tell me, do you dance?"

"Not often. Only with Death and Time as I sail through the cosmos."

"Would you like too now?"

"What, dance with you? Well I don't see why not. I must warn you, I have two left feet."

"That's okay Doctor, I'm a patient woman."

"Of that I know all too well. Tell me, are you ready to hear my story, my history, my love and my loss? And the songs in-between?"

"Not quite yet Doctor. Whilst this may seem like the end, it is only the beginning for you."

"Ah but of course," said the Doctor. "Ah well. Another time then."


	8. Thalia

The Doctor, a long-haired youthful chap dressed like a Victorian gentleman, was eagerly acting out his latest tale.

"And I said 'But Winston, that's not your cigar, it's the ambassador of Mousai!' As you can imagine he was most embarrassed, but it was all solved in the end."

"Indeed Doctor," laughed his host, a smile etched on her face. "Quite the tale."

"Well quite," said the Doctor, sitting back down and reclining in the chair. "So have you had enough stories for now, or do you want yet another?"

"No that'll do for now," said his host. "I just wanted to give you some joy before-"

"Before?"

"Nothing. Just remember the good times Doctor. Remember that things can be good."

"Well of course," said the Doctor, throwing his arms in the air. "Don't you see how beautiful the universe is. And I can't wait to see it."

"Quite," said his host. "Ah well. Another time then."


	9. Urania

The Doctor sat opposite his host. He was older now, wiser. Sadder, lonelier. A very different man. His fingers absent-mindedly walked over the globe that was between the two of them.

"After all this time?" he asked his host.  
"Naturally sweetie," said his host, smiling. "So where too next?"

"Who knows?" admitted the Doctor. "I've never given it much thought."

"And what of the hymns and songs of you?"

"Let them sing. My history is forever in the past to me, my epic story lost to time. Tragedy and comedy doing the dance till the end of my days."

"At least you found love." The Doctor let out a small smile.

"And you found me, following me all that time. Inspiring me. My muse, so to speak."

"But of course sweetie. So, back to the stars?"

"Naturally. Do you want to come?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh," said the Doctor, disappointed. "Ah well. Another time then."


End file.
